Fue su bigote de leche
by Gatito-Pizza Humpty
Summary: Él definitivamente no era un asesino/violador/psicópata. Y ella por lo menos era bonita. One-shot sobre una cita a ciegas entre Korra y Noatak. Fic para la semana Amorra. (AU)


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

Cover Image: Creación original de **Moni158**.

Advertencia: AU (ambientada en la actualidad. Nada de Igualitarios ni maestros )

**Este fic participa en la 'Semana Amorra' del fandom de LOK.**

¡El primer Amorra que subo! xD. Estoy muy emocianda con la semana Amorra, lamentablemente no he podido escribir tanto como quisiera (de todos modos trataré de subir más cosillas, tal vez drabbles :P). Decidí comenzar con algo sencillo y ligero. Espero les guste.

* * *

Desde temprano Asami había llegado a su departamento para "ayudarla".

Decía que tenía que estar perfecta para su cita. Incluso dos días antes habían ido de compras, porque el guardarropas de Korra era, a palabras de Asami, "deprimente, aburrido y repetitivo"

Korra creyó que estaba exagerando, como siempre. Sin embargo no se negó a su ayuda.

Le dejó su larga cabellera suelta. Tenía intenciones de que se pusiera una falda negra, pero gracias al berrinche de su amiga, Korra terminó vistiendo un pantalón de Mezclilla y una playera de tirantes.

La miró de pies a cabeza antes de darle el visto bueno.

—¡Dios! Hasta que por fin te ves decente, Korra —Dijo a modo de broma—. Más te vale que no llegues a dormir esta noche, si sabes a lo que me refiero...

Asami sabía que su amiga tenía poco o nulo interés en el sexo. Tenía teorías de que aquello se debía a su enorme pereza. Si le daba flojera subir unas escaleras, seguro que con una buena sesión de sexo se infartaría.

Normalmente no se hubiera metido en donde no la llaman (o probablemente sí). Pero ella creía que era un caso de emergencia: Korra tenía 24 años y su única relación amorosa fue a los 15, con un sujeto llamado Mako. Terminaron a las tres semanas.

Por ello, Asami decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y sin más, inscribió a Korra en una de esas páginas de internet para solteros.

Creyó que la mataría (con su fuerza brutal sería fácil) en cuanto se enterara. Y para su sorpresa, lo tomó bastante bien y rápidamente entabló amistad con algunos chicos particulares.

Justo hoy conocería a uno en persona.

Ambas estuvieron revisando su perfil constantemente y releyeron las conversaciones con lujo de detalle, sólo para asegurarse de que no era un asesino/violador/psicópata. Pero tener como Avatar una máscara blanca con rojo no ayudaba mucho, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Korra, mirándose al espejo, analizando el resultado final y sintiéndose bien consigo misma.

—¡Korra! —Gritó Asami para llamar su atención— ¡Llevas una hora de retraso!

—¿¡Cómo carajos pasó eso!? —Su semblante había cambiado de un momento a otro. Ahora tenía la expresión de alguien que quiere matar a Asami.

—Quizá tardé demasiado en arreglarte. ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Incluso tenías las axilas peludas! Sabes perfectamente que no te iba a mandar a tu cita así —Se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

Korra suspiró resignada y se encaminó a la puerta. Ya no había tiempo que perder.

—Hey, suerte en tu cita. ¡Recuerda: no vengas a dormir hoy! —Tuvo que elevar la voz para que alcanzará a oírla. Inclusive algunos vecinos la escucharon.

Korra negó con la cabeza, divertida por el comentario de su amiga. Alzó la manó para despedirse y subió a su auto rojo.

* * *

Tardó 20 minutos en llegar a la cafetería donde se daría el encuentro.

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco.

La curiosidad de conocerlo en persona era bastante. Jamás había visto una fotografía de él (ni él una suya). Sin embargo (por alguna extraña razón) siempre imaginó que sería una persona de estatura media, piel pálida y cabello negro con un corte moderno.

Con hora y media de retraso, Korra se dio el lujo de mirarse en el espejo de su auto, acomodar su cabello, darse un retoque de lápiz labial y masticar una menta que había guardado en su bolso horas atrás.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, ella quería verse hermosa para su cita.

Deseaba que él, al verla, la deseara.

Entró a la cafetería con paso elegante. Algo poco usual en ella, que la hizo sentir otra persona por unos momentos. Fue una sensación agradable, como si de repente todas las miradas se fijaran en su fabulosa persona, aunque en realidad nadie volteó a verla.

Recorrió con su vista todo el local. Habían acordado que se verían en la mesa del rincón que estaba junto a la ventana.

Se quedó paralizada por un momento en cuanto vio a alguien ahí.

Dejando todo el glamour de su entrada atrás, Korra se acercó con pasos nerviosos y torpes.

—Hola. Tú debes de ser _Amon: líder de los igualitarios _—Dijo tímidamente.

—Un placer _Avatar: Maestra de los cuatro elementos _—Apartó su mirada de la ventana, para prestarle total atención a la chica que acababa de llegar. Su voz era ronca y había utilizado un tono bromista para saludarla. Se paró de su silla, como todo un caballero y la invitó a tomar asiento.

Korra agradeció el gesto y aprovechó para observarlo detenidamente.

Era una persona alta, que se notaba se ejercitaba muy bien.

Su cabello, ligeramente largo y oscuro caía con elegancia sobre sus hombros.

Las facciones de su rostro eran duras, combinando a la perfección con todo lo anterior, haciéndolo ver varonil y apuesto.

—Puedes llamarme Noatak, si gustas —Comentó con desinterés mientras leía el menú.

—¿Noa? —Preguntó curiosa Korra.

—No. Noatak —Aclaró con educación. La verdad odiaba el diminutivo "Noa". Lo hacía sentir como si tuviera siete años.

—Ya veo... Tú puedes decirme Korra —Recordó que no le había mencionado su nombre nunca, y le pareció el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

—¿Corra? ¿Del verbo correr? —Cuestionó extrañado.

Ella hizo un puchero.

—Korra. Con "K". Así mi pusieron mis padres —Explicó. No lo culpaba, la gente con frecuencia se confundía con su nombre. Incluso en la escuela le hacían bromas sobre ello.

—Oh, lo siento —Se disculpó sinceramente. Acababa de empezar la cita, y ya la había arruinado con un comentario estúpido.

Tenía que pensar rápido en algo para remediarlo. No quería estropearlo todo.

Desde que comenzó a platicar con Korra en Internet, supo que tenía ese _algo _especial que difícilmente encontraba en las personas.

Sus pláticas eran fluidas, divertidas e interesantes. A veces carecían de sentido, claro. Como aquella vez que hablaban de que él le quitaría sus poderes (ambos sin saber a qué poderes se referían en realidad), todo porque era un ser malvado lleno de odio.

Verla en persona le había emocionado. Ella era una señorita hermosa. Sólo esperaba gustarle, y que pasaran una agradable tarde.

—He escuchado que el pastel de chocolate está delicioso —Sí, esa fue la manera en que Noatak decidió romper el hielo.

—¿De verdad? Creo que pediré dos, para confirmarlo —Comentó Korra feliz. Amaba el chocolate.

Él sonrió ligeramente. Era igual de carismática en la vida real.

Llamó al mesero y pidieron sus platillos.

—¿Sabes...? Estaba insegura sobre venir a esta cita. Temía que fueras un asesino/violador/psicópata. Porque amigo, en serio ¿quién pone una máscara como imagen? —Korra podía ser muy directa y hablar de más cuando se lo proponía.

Noatak se echó a reír de buena gana.

—Esa máscara, aunque no lo parezca, tiene un significado muy importante para mí —Trató de hacerse el interesante. Lo cierto era que encontró esa imagen en Facebook, le gustó, y como no tenía nada mejor que poner, la eligió como Avatar—. La verdad yo sólo esperaba que fueras bonita —Concluyó directamente.

Korra soltó un bufido.

—¡Hombres! Ustedes solamente piensan en eso. El físico es lo único que importa, ¿no? —Se puso a la defensiva. Siendo un poco hipócrita con ella misma. Pues había deseado secretamente que _Amon _fuera una persona apuesta.

En ese momento llegó el mesero y les dejó sus cafés y sus respectivos pasteles.

—No lo único, pero es una parte importante, sí. Lo cierto es que no quedé decepcionado en lo absoluto. Si no, todo lo contrario —Dijo con picardía antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Korra se sonrojó ligeramente. Estuvo mirándolo durante varios segundos, y parecía estar aguantándose la risa.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó queriendo saber qué le divertía tanto.

Decirle que tenía bigotes de leche era fácil... Pero le hubiera quitado diversión a la tarde.

Una canción pop de adolescentes irrumpió en la mesa, proveniente del celular de Amon.

—Discúlpame un momento —Se retiró de la mesa, y con suma vergüenza contestó.

—¡Noatak, amigo! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Tu cita está siendo perfecta? ¿O vas a fingir que acaba de llamar tu madre y tienes que retirarte porque es una emergencia?

—Yo jamás haría eso —Le contestó indignado a la voz del teléfono.

—Supongo que es la primera opción —Dedujo, feliz por su amigo—. Suerte, tigre. Sólo te recuerdo que hoy no estaré en el departamento, ya sabes. Por si quieres llevar a alguien...

Noatak rodó los ojos. Su amigo nunca cambiaría...

—Gracias, supongo. Nos vemos, Varrick —Cortó la llamada y cuando iba a regresar a la mesa, en un espejo notó sus bigotes de leche.

—¿Cuándo tenías planeado comentar que me había crecido bigote? —Se sentó en su lugar, frente a Korra.

Ella se sonrojó, le había pillado. Aún así se mostró un poco decepcionada al ver su rostro limpio.

—Lo siento. Me gustan los hombres con bigote —Dijo seductoramente, a modo de juego.

—¿Ah, sí? —Decidió seguirle la corriente, dispuesto a satisfacer y hacer feliz a su chica. Y bebió de su café, para que bigotes de leche se le pintaran en la cara.

Korra soltó una carcajada. Fue un simple gesto, que para muchos pudo resultar tonto o insignificante. Pero para ella fue una señal que decía "Él es el indicado", después de todo, no cualquiera se pone bigotes de leche sólo por ti.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Recuerden: no necesitan de nadie más para ser felices y... Tengan cuidado con las citas por internet, no todos serán sexys y lindos como Korra y Noatak.

La verdad no terminó como esperaba xD. El título iba a ser "Cita a ciegas". No sé porqué le di tanta importancia a los bigotes de leche :P.

Críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas.

Espero todos estén de maravilla.

¡Saludos!


End file.
